Getting No Where
by Flutterbied
Summary: GS. Sara's having a really bad day. Includes one of Grissoms experiments, a lack of coffee and a rape murder case with tons of usless evidence.
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled – for the time being – if you have any ideas I will gladly except them.**

**Rated – R for language, violence and nudity.**

**Disclaimer – No I don't own anything**

**Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. This is my first story so any suggestions would be helpful.**

**Thanks**

Las Vegas Crime Lab: 9:49 PM 

As always Sara Sidle was early, she'd been here since 8:30 finishing up the paper work from her latest case; a suicide that had been staged as a murder. She groaned standing on shaky legs and made her way over to the coffeepot. It tasted like shit but she needed the caffeine if she was planning on making it through the shift.

She glanced at her watch 9:53, a quick run to the washroom and she'd probably still get back before anyone else showed up. Sara grabbed the case file off the table

_Hell she may as well give this to Grissom, its not like his office was out of her way._

She walked down the empty hall, dragging her feet. She peered into Grissoms office –empty- she walked in and sat the file on his crowded desk.

Five minutes later she was back in the break room. She dumped her coffee in the sink along with the cold remains in the pot. She opened the fridge to get the coffee grounds and had to fight the urge to gag.

"Damn him and stupid experiments" she cursed. Plugging her nose she stuck her head back in the fridge and continued her search.

Nothing, she looked in the cupboards, Nada.

Sara slammed her fist on the counter. "Fuck, this is just fucking great, damn it."

"And good morning to you too Miss Sidle."

Sara spun around to see Grissom standing casually in the doorway holding a large cup of coffee. Sara eyed the coffee enviously and sighed.

_This was going to be a really long day._

At ten after ten Catherine came storming into the break room. Warrick smirked "Nice to see you could grant us with your presence."

"God, my alarm didn't go off and Lindsey woke me up about 20 minutes ago." She plunked down into a chair. "Please somebody tell me theres fresh coffee."

Grissom held up the empty pot. "Fraid not, it would appear that who ever used the last of the coffee grounds forgot to replenish our supply."

Sara frowned. "Try the day shift, you know Griss you really should talk to Ecklie about that."

Grissom shrugged. " Probably should, ok Cath you and Nicky have a DB at the Monaco, janitor found her in the men's wash room after closing time. Apparently her head was in the toilet."

Nick snatched the paper "Oh Goody" Nick said sarcastically. "C'mon Cath I'll buy you some coffee."

They left the room.

"Warrick you've got a B&E at a home on Clark Blvd. A safe was broken into and the wives jewelry was stolen." Warrick nodded and took the paper.

"Sara we have a ... Sara?"

Sara looked up and lifted her head off the table. She yawned. "Shit, sorry Grissom, what did you say." Grissom handed Sara his coffee and she cocked an eyebrow.

Grissom just replied " It's my second cup today and it would appear you need it more." Sara accepted the coffee, smiling she took a sip. "Thanks"

"No problem, we've got a DB in the mountains, a couple of hikers found it. Her name it Susan Waterhouse she owns a cottage that's only about 200 meters from where she was found."

"Was she killed there?"

"Don't know, Brass said there were drag marks leading up the body so probably not."

Sara sighed as she stood up. "I'll drive."

Grissom shook his head. "No I will, you finish that coffee. I'll meet you at the car in five." And with that he left the room.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

4714 Sundridge DR, Grissom pulled the Tahoe into the drive way beside Brass's unmarked Taurus. Before Sara even had the chance to unbuckle her seat belt, Grissom had already hopped out of the SUV and retrieved their field kits from the trunk.

Sara opened her door and slid out of the car. She zipped up her CSI windbreaker and looked at the sky. It was overcast and there was a cool breeze. She hoped it wouldn't rain. They followed Brass thought the forest and found David the assistant coroner waiting with the body.

She pulled out her camera and snapped a series of photos, the body, the drag marks and the few foot prints she found. She made several dental stone casts of the shoe prints while Grissom examined the body, occasionally bagging and tagging evidence.

Two hours later they had done all that they could do out side. The wind was picking up and just as they were packing up their kits it started to rain. It was time to go to the cottage.

"Had the house cleared already, it appears she was killed in her bedroom. Theres blood all over the sheets." Brass informed them as they watched David drive off with the body of Susan Waterhouse.

Sara snapped photos of some footprints in the hall and then followed Grissom into the bedroom. There were ropes tied to each of the four bedposts and there were large amounts of blood soaking the sheets. In the middle of the bed lay a bloodied knife. Sara grabbed an evidence bag and carefully slid the knife in.

"Generally I can't stand messy, unclean and forgetful people but when a killer leaves behind this much evidence..."

He trailed off. Sara smiled. "Either somebody ain't to smart, or they never got a chance to clean up."

It all depends on the evidence Sara, we have to see how long she's been dead and approximately how long she was out side before we'll know that."

Back at the morgue Al Robbins had some answers.

"Ligature marks indicate that she was alive when she was tied up. She probably got the bruise when he knocked her out." He said indicating to the purplish blue bruise covering a good portion of the right side of her face.

"He killed her by stabbing her in the throat, knife hit an artery and she bled out within minutes." Grissom nodded. "Anything else Al?"

"Yes actually" he said uncovering her torso. Her breasts had deep gouges and across her stomach "Bitch" was carved. "He raped her with a foreign object." Al stated.

Sara rubbed her eyes and sighed. "How long has she been dead Doc?"

"Judging by her liver temp she was dead only an hour before the hikers found her. She's been dead for 5, 6 hours tops."

"Lets go back to the scene Sara, and see if we can find anything else."

Sorry for this being so short. I have more written which Im going to post tomorrow. As always reviews make me happy so feel free to press the nice little button down there.


	3. Chapter 3

For how much evidence he left at the scene Sara was shocked to find that every single finger print and hair belonged to their victim, Susan Waterhouse.

Running her fingers though her curly hair she glanced at Grissom.

"The knife matched the set in the kitchen, weapon of opportunity?" Sara questioned.

"Possibly" was the only reply she got.

Figuring that she wouldn't get any answers going over the evidence with Grissom she decided to run though it silently in her head. The rope used to tie her to the bed matched some rope they found in the basement and every drop of blood on the sheets belonged to the vic.

She sighed and leaned her forehead against the glass window of the SUV. It had stopped raining hours ago but the sky was still gray and it was even colder out now.

"Sara, what do you think happened?" Grissom asked keeping his eyes on the rode but laying a gentle hand on her knee.

The previous night he had shaved his head and picked out a pair of leather gloves. He sat out his clothes and set his alarm. Tomorrow he would be ready.

_It was mid afternoon and he stood hidden in the forest beside her cottage. He his hat on and slid his hands into his gloves._

_The doorbell rang and without even looking, she opened the door. The only time anyone ever bothered her out here was if someone was hurt. Quickly realizing whom it was she tried to close the door but he was too strong. Over powering her, he pushed open the door knocking her to the ground. He turned calmly and shut the door he was in no hurry._

_She backed up sliding along the tiled floor backwards. He followed her and she screamed when her back hit a wall. Cornering her, he punched her in the face and she fell to the ground unconscious._

_When she came to she was naked on her bed with her arms and legs tied to the bedposts. She struggled against the ropes and tried to scream but shes gagged._

_Hearing her struggle, he came back into the room brandishing a steak knife. She whimpered silently pleading for him to not hurt her._

_He climbed onto the bed and straddled her hips. Slowly brining the knife down to her chest, he smiled._

_She would pay. He would torture her until she begged him to stop and then he would kill her. Quickly he brought the knife down across her left breast, then again and again, doing the same to the other._

_Laughing as she screamed he wrote BITCH across her stomach. Reaching over to her bedside table he grabbed the first thing he found and proceeded to rape her as she screamed into the gag._

_He took the gag off and she begged him to stop._

_He Smiled. "Oh Ill stop once Iv killed you don't worry." She screamed and he picked the knife up and shoved it into her throat._

_That'll shut the bitch up. He thought._

It was five o'clock, they had been searching the house for hours and had yet to come up with anything helpful.

Sara walked out the front door and sat down on the steps. She put her head in her hands.

Damn it, I will not cry 

She closed her eyes and bit her lip silently willing herself not to cry but the tears came anways. Grissom walked out the front door and saw Sara's frame shaking with quiet sobs.

"Sara, honey." He called. When she didn't look up he kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his own. She looked up slowly with red rimmed eyes and tears streaming down her face.

He gently cupped her face and stroked her tear-streaked cheek with his thumb.

"Damn him Grissom, damn him, he tied her up and tortured her. Damn his the fucking bastard, he doesn't deserve to live." She wiped furiously at her eyes.

"He raped her with a fucking candle." She screamed holding up the evidence bag with the bloodied candle. "And we are getting no where."

She broke into sobs and collapsed against his shoulder. Grissom looked slightly surprised but wrapped his arms around her gently and rocked her until her breathing slowed.

With a hiccup, she pulled back and smiled.

"Thanks"

He ran a hand through her hair. "You okay now?"

Sara nodded "Im fine."

Grissom smiled. "You sure?"

Sara nodded. "Well Im not" He said looking dejected. "I think I might need a hug."

Sara smacked his arm and pulled him to her laughing. He tightened his hold on her and smiled

She really had no idea how much he actually did need that.

"Im going to take a walk and go back to where we found her body. If I get lucky maybe Ill find something we overlooked before."

Grissom released her hand as she stood up. "Ok be careful."

"Will do."

Ten minutes later Sara had reached her destination. The sun was rising but the day was still cloudy and overcast.

She zipped her jacket up further as a chill shot down her spine. It was creepy out here, maybe she should have had Grissom come with her.

Looking back through the dense trees, she could just make out the roof of the cottage.

Grissom was doing a once over the house, while Sara checked the dumpsite again. She told him she would be back in half an hour.

Standing where the body had been she looked once around slowly spinning around 360 degrees. Almost missing it through the thick brush, she spotted a scrap of brown fabric flapping in the wind.

Pulling out an evidence bag, she made her way over to the bush. She snapped a few photos and the bagged it. Over the noise of the camera flash, she failed to hear the snapping of a twig until it was too late.

A heavy log was brought down over her head and the world spiraled out of control as everything went black.

TBC 

He he he don't you just love cliffhangers? Lol I know Im mean, I hate them too. Will update tomorrow or Wednesday if I can. If I don't get it up before Thursday it way be a while. Im getting my wisdom teeth out.

Any reviews will make me happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Im sorry for the delay but I got my wisdom teeth out last week and then school started on Tuesday so this is really the first time I've gotten on here in a while. Im going to post this today and I'll work on another chapter for tomorrow.

Warning : this chapter contains swearing and rape.

And thank you to everyone who wrote a review, it was greatly appreciated.

Flutterbied

.................

Black, everything was so black. This doesn't make any sense, when I sleep, I sleep in the day time it should be light out. Why isn't there any light? Damn it I can't see, okay calm down Sara just get up and go turn the light on. Shit, what the fuck happened, my arms wont move, she tried to move her legs, hyperventilating slightly. Ok neither will my legs. Ok deep breaths, relax, and ok where am I? Feeling around with her fingertips. Defiantly not in my bed, god my head hurts. Ok why the hell does my head hurt, I haven't been drinking, what was I doing before I fell asleep? That's right I was at a crime scene, it was cold out kinda rainy but it was defiantly daytime. Yes ok so what case was I working on? It was with Grissom. She smiled. Umm suicide? No. Murder? Yes it was a woman she was killed and raped and I was in the forest looking for evidence and someone can up behind me. It all rushed back to her, finding the fabric, taking photos, bagging it, hearing a twig snap and the shattering pain as something came down over her head.

Fuck I've been kidnapped. That explains why I can't see, I'm blindfolded and my arms and legs are tried to bedposts. Shit this is how Susan Waterhouse was killed, a man tortured her, raped her and then killed her. I never should have gone into the forest alone. Ok just be quiet for a minute, can you hear anything. The creak of a wooden floor, someone else's breathing and a noise she couldn't quite place. Scraping of some sort almost like nails on a chalkboard, shit someone was sharpening a knife.

Ok this is not good should I lay hear and pretend I'm still unconscious, maybe he wants me to be awake when he hurts me or should I wake up and try to figure out whats going on, if this is even the same guy, who knows maybe its not, he might just be sharpening a knife to eat with, yeah that's right Sara and who do you think your kidding. Ok so I just lay hear and be quiet till Grissom figures out I'm gone then he'll come save me and I won't be hurt at all. Ok good plan Sara lets just be very still.

"Ha bitch, you can pretend but I know your awake, you think I didn't see your little struggle against those ropes and hear you mumbling about some Grissom guy, but I did and now that you're awake I'm going to have a little fun."

Sara swore. "You bastard why did you kill her, what did she ever do to you?" "Was it something stupid, what wouldn't she date you? She slept with you and then tossed you aside? Why the fuck did you do it?"

He smiled. "Because she deserved it, the lying, cheating whore." "And now I'm going to have to kill you too because you know too much. You found my mistake but don't worry I've disposed of it now. I won't be found. And as much as I've enjoyed listening to you talk I would much rather hear you scream."

He walked over to Sara and unbuttoned her shirt and sliced open her bra with the knife and smiled as she quivered. He peeled off the blindfold and discarded it along with her shirt. "Come on Sara scream for me." He drew the knife slowly across her right breast and she gasped. "I will not give you the satisfaction of hearing me scream you son of a bitch."

"Now, now Sara that really is no way to talk about my mother, and for that I'll have to make you pay." He brought the knife down and drew a circle around her nipple.

Sara bit on her lip to keep from crying. "I bet you killed her too, your own mother how could you, you sick bastard." "You don't deserve to live you fucking ass hole."

"I'm not sure how too make you understand Sara but if you keep taking like that, I may have to gag that foul mouth of yours." "But of course that would be no fun because then I wouldn't be able to hear you scream. So behave now my dear." He brought the knife down over each breast several times and proceeded to write bitch on her stomach.

"You know Sara the two of you would have gotten on well, your both bitches you know that. I'm very disappointed in you right now you seem to be unable to scream at the moment but maybe if I take things up a notch. Do you remember what I raped Susan with? If I remember correctly you found that to."

"Yeah with a candle, I gotta tell you the dish washer is a pretty unique place to hide something, you were probably planning on washing that weren't you."

"Oh yes I didn't get a chance though, normally I wouldn't leave a place in that state."

He unzipped Sara's jeans and pulled them down her legs underwear in tow. He cut them off her legs and came back brandishing a candle that was identical to the one used on Susan Waterhouse.

"Now Sara this is going to hurt and I want you to try and scream as load as you can."

He plunged the candle roughly into her vagina and repeatedly hammered it into her. She closed her eyes tightly against the pain and fought the scream rising in her throat. Sara felt herself tear and screamed as he continued to pound the bloody candle into her.

"That's it Sara you scream, you scream and beg me to stop."

She let out a blood curling scream " God no, please stop, please god help me, Grissom help me, nooooooo"

"Sara, Sara."

"Grissom help me, please make it stop."

"Sara, its ok wake up your dreaming."

"No get him off of me, Grissss."

"Sara, honey wake up no one is hurting you I promise, I've got you okay?" Grissom pulled her to his chest "It was just a nightmare Sara, its over, its all right."

He unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her to him. Sara sat and sobbed quietly in his lap.

"It was so real, what happened, when did I fall asleep?"

"You fell asleep shortly after you told me what you thought happened, you've been out for about half an hour, when you started screaming I woke you up."

Sara sighed and rubbed her temples. " We won't find anything in the house but I think I know where we might."


	5. Chapter 5

It was getting dark. As they drove along the highway she watched the sun fall behind the golden mountains and the sky turn shades of pink. The wind had picked up and was blowing the fallen leaves skyward in miniature spirals. It had been a year since Susan Waterhouse died. They had found her killer in a secluded cottage in the forest and Grissom had been forced to shoot him when he tried to attack Sara.

His name was Douglas Hamilton. He had a violent history and when his wife Susan left him, he hunted her down and killed her. Taking a closer look at the x-rays reviled evidence of long term abuse.

They looked back through Doug's history and discovered that he had been married three times. In addition, that all three of his previous wives had gone missing and their cases sat untouched for years in the evidence lock up. No CSI, ever being able to pin him for murder. Until now.

Turning onto a side road, Sara was jostled around her seat as the SUV moved over the gravel road. About a mile up the road, they reached a small sign reading "Lake Mead Cemetery". The car pulled into the deserted parking lot and came to a halt.

Sara looked out the window and out over the cemetery. The sun was now only a sliver of golden yellow, lighting the horizon and Sara shivered as she stepped out of the car. She reached into the back and slid the small pine tree off the seat. Then started her decent to the cemetery below.

Grissom watched from the top of the hill as Sara dug a small hole for the tree and gently eased it in. She softly filled in the hole and packed the dirt down. He leaned against the car as she stood stretching her long legs and pulling her hat further down over her ears.

She visibly shuddered and Grissom started down the hill towards her. He stopped a few meters from her and watched as she stared at Susan's grave. He cleared his throat and she turned towards him with a teary smile.

He took the remaining steps and stood beside her. She gave his forearm a gentle squeeze and returned her gaze to the horizon. They stood in quiet understanding as the sun sunk and the moon made its journey into the night sky. One by one, the stars appeared and they slowly headed back to the warmth of the car.

Sara slid into the heated leather seats of the SUV and sighed as her body began to defrost. Grissom pulled the car out of park and drove off into the darkened forest. As they pulled out onto the dimly lit highway, Grissom smiled.

Sara had fallen asleep.

Sorry that it took me so long to update this but I do have a life and unfortunately, it doesn't leave much time for me to write. I promise I will try to get the next chapter up sometime this weekend if I can. I hope that it will be longer than this one. Please review, it makes me happy and motivates me to continue.

Thanks Flutterbied


	6. Chapter 6

Sara woke up that morning with a very stiff neck and a cramp in her leg. She opened her eyes and blinked at the black leather upholstery just inches from her nose. She rolled over and saw Grissoms crowded desk and the shelving units that housed Grissoms many experiments. How did she get here? She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and saw a butterfly envelope sitting on a stool beside the couch.

She picked up the envelope and read her name. She tore it open and smiled.

_Sara,_

_You fell asleep last night in the car and I didn't have the heart to wake you. When you wake up give me a call on my cell phone. _

_Sweet Dreams,_

Grissom 

Sara tucked the note into her pant pocket and grabbed her cell phone out of her jacket. Hitting speed dial she smiled as she heard Grissoms voice.

"Grissom" 

"Hey, Griss is there a case you want me on?"

"_Yeah actually if you could, I'm at the 4 Aces Motel, I've got a double homicide and Nick, Cath and Warrick all have their own cases right now." _

"Okay I'll be there in 20." She hit the red end button

"_Drive safe Sara" _It was only after he said this did he realize that she had hung up.

- - - - 

Sara groaned. "God Griss if I had known that we'd be going dumpster diving I never would have shown up."

Grissom chuckled. "And that would be precisely why I did not mention that tiny fact."

Sara suited up and Grissom gave her a leg up into the dumpster. Sara slid her nose plug into place_. God, stupid people who think that a body won't be found in a dumpster._ She wadded through the garbage to where the two bodies lay. She kneeled down beside the first and examined the entry wound which could have only been caused by one thing; a gun. She slowly crawled to the second victim being care full not to disturb any evidence.

She looked at the gunshot wound near his shoulder and guessed that he had probably bled out. Looking to the left of his head she found a bullet casing. Sara carefully leaned over him to retrieve the casing and heard a faint cough. She snapped up quickly and was surprised to see the second victim's eyes half-open.

"Grissom call an ambulance and get your ass in here now we've got a live one!"

- - - - - -

Hope you enjoyed. They are all pretty much going to be like this. Short. But I don't have the time to do more. And this is where you congratulate me for not taking more than a week to get another chapter up. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I won't make any promises as to when I'll have another chapter up because being Canadian as I am it's Thanks Giving this weekend so I will be busy.

Please Review!

Flutterbied


End file.
